Velma, Interrupted
by Cster
Summary: Velma is alone and feels something is missing from her life. The gang has been broken up for a while, what's in store for our favorite bookworm?
1. Because Every Story Has a Beginning

A/N: Always loved Scooby Doo; let's see how I do writing for it. This is a modified version of a story I'm writing for a friend. Will contain an OC as a major character. Will do my best not to be too Mary Sue with him. Warnings: Lewd conversation and some pretty mature themes coming. I plan to keep violence to a minimum but I'll give a warning in advance if I change my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or any of the rest of them.

Velma Dinkley kicked her feet up under the mahogany desk in her book store as she sighed inwardly. The 5' 6" very well endowed brunette was, dare she admit it, bored. Even though the woman was doing exactly what she had wanted to ever since she was young; she couldn't help but think something was missing. Velma thought back to just three short years ago. The three short years, however, felt like an eternity to her.

Daphne, arguably the sexy one of the bunch, at least before Velma got breasts, Shaggy, the resident stoner, Fred, the devilishly handsome ladykiller, and Scooby, Shaggy's beloved pet who nobody could remember where the fuck he came from but loved him anyway, and Velma herself had been known as the Mystery Gang. She smiled at the reminiscent thoughts. The quartet of friends had ridden around in a flowery green hippie van solving whatever mysteries might arise. Now, you're probably wondering why the fuck are 4 kids and a great dane are driving around the United States instead of in school or working. There actually is a good explanation for this. Velma, the genius of the group had graduated UCLA at the top of her class just shy of her 18th birthday, being neither attractive nor unattractive she hadn't had many friends except for Shaggy, her childhood friend who really just hung out and smoked weed all of the time with his best friend Scooby Doo. Shortly before dropping out of high school to get his GED, Shaggy had ended up in study hall with Fred Jones, the most popular guy in school and his longtime girlfriend Daphne Blake. Shaggy couldn't even remember why any of them were there he was just pissed Scooby and their beloved Scooby snacks weren't welcome in study hall. The three somehow hit it off and Daphne had handed Shaggy a business card that he had shoved in his corduroy pants without a second glance.

Later on, Velma recalled berating Shaggy for dropping out, "you're not an idiot, Shaggy! You can at least finish high school!" The card had fallen out of his pocket and she'd snatched it up. It read in Daphne's gorgeous cursive handwriting: Hey Shaggy :) If you ever get bored, you should join Freddy and I on some of our adventures. We plan to drive around the country after this year and see what there is to do, maybe even solve some mysteries! Well xoxoxo Shaggy dear. It was accompanied with a kiss of her dark pink lipstick and her phone number written in orange gel pen on the card as well.

Velma rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the redhead's flirtatious remarks she grabbed Shaggy's arm, "Want to?" She'd always loved a good mystery novel and what better way to get material for the novel she wanted to one day write than actually solve some mysteries. "Wha?" Shaggy said tearing his eyes away from his psychedelic bong for a few seconds. Velma continued, "We should go with them and solve mysteries!" "Can Scooby come?" "Ryeah? Ran Scooby come?" The oddly enough talking dog interjected. Velma was unsure but decided to push her luck, "Yuuuup Scooby is welcome too."

Velma had called Daphne and the rest was history.

The 5 had quickly become best friends and had solved many wonderful mysteries together, however something had happened that had turned Velma away from solving mysteries for a very long time. It had been a routine mystery, just you know, normal ass stuff. Cows were going missing in upper Nevada, farmers blamed it on aliens, blah blah blah. The gang had gone to check it out of course and had finally figured out who the criminals were and decided to corner them right after calling the police, which was their normal protocol. Things had turned ugly when the criminals had opened fire on both the gang and the police. No one died fortunately but Daphne had sustained severe injuries that made it to where she could no longer use her left arm. Scooby had also been seriously injured from the gunfire but he managed to pull through as well. The gang unanimously decided to get away from solving mysteries that fateful day three years ago. Everyone still kept in touch but Velma sighed. Things just weren't' the same and the 23 year old was getting lonely. Never one for the dating scene in general, hanging out with Shaggy's stoner buds had never panned out for her. She would smoke some Mary Jane every now and then herself, after all being from California, who wouldn't ? But her intelligence and her general desire for conversation and not just meaningless sex caused her to shy away from dating and relationships in general. Hell, not very many people knew, but Velma Dinkley, the attractive girl with double D breasts, who dressed sexily but not quite sluttily, who made almost everyone who walked in's eyes turned who owned the bookstore and had published her first book in her novel series and was quickly making a name for herself was a fucking virgin. Only Shaggy and Scooby knew and though the two joked around with her about it, she knew they would never tell a soul. She suspected Daphne had figured it out from some conversations recently. "So Velma what's the freakiest thing you've ever done with Shaggy? I mean his name practically screams sex, Shaggy, Shag, come on!" The redhead's accident and even engagement to Fred hadn't cut out her wild streak completely at least verbally that is.

Velma blushed, Shaggy and I have only kissed that's it. Daphne patted her shoulder "that is so good! It's great having a guy best friend. So what's the freakiest thing you've ever done with a guy?!" Velma decided to bullshit it. "Umm we had anal and a threesome with beads and a dildo."

"Oh my God!" Daphne squealed. "How was it?! I've never done any of that but anal and the dildo haha, oh my God Fred was kinky that night."

Velma added some random details in there, "Oh he just walked in like he was delivering a pizza and then well we fucked with the beads of course."

Daphne was about to congratulate her friend when she realized something, "What the fuck. Velma that's a porno me and Freddy love that one, you are just relaying what happened in a porno like it happened to you. Are you, she whispered, are you a virgin?"

Velma never answered and Daphne left it alone but before she left she told her uncharacteristically for Daphne that is, "You know Velms, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Fred was one longer than he wants to admit. And you're fucking hot so I wouldn't stress it."


	2. Alexei

Velma snapped her attention back to the present when she heard the bell ring. Dinkley's Book Store let me know if you need anything she called out without bothering looking at whoever had walked in. She leaned back in the velour cushion seat and decided to lazily work on her second book. The first one How to Really Solve a Mystery had gone over great. Not two weeks after she had finished it tons of publishing companies had begged her for the rights to it, she eventually had decided on Random House.

The book had sold better than she had expected hitting a million copies by the first month with many fans demanding a sequel. Her series was mainly about what she and the gang had done but she was changing some of the minor details. Velma had always been and was still to some extent painfully introverted and socially awkward except around her friends and in business environments.

Even when she smoked with shaggy she strictly begged for it to be only him and Scooby when she was there because she was embarrassed of how she generally acted. Therefore her novels portrayed her as a much more confident and sexual individual than she ever felt she could be In real life. She wanted sex. That was part of what was missing, but Velma was no desperate woman, she had decided long ago that when she did have sex she wanted it to mean soemthing. That didn't mean that some nights she hadn't watched porn and used her hand shamelessly or wondered what it would be like to go home with someone at the bar and fuck their brains out and never talk to them she used to swing by every once in a while. But Velma wasn't naive enough to think the first person she fucked she would marry or that she would love every person she would fuck but she had waited this long so she was in no rush in all honesty. "Hey." Shit Velma thought here I was reevaluating my life and I'm supposed to be selling books, she looked up actually looking at the young man she was talking to, he was about 5'9" she guessed as he was about Shaggys height, had a warm inviting voice and was ridiculously handsome she fought the urge to stutter or put her foot in her mouth as she was generally prone to do, "yes, did you find everything okay sir?"

The man laughed lightly, I'm not a sir by any means but yes I couldn't help but notice that you're Velma Dinkley of the famous mystery gang. She nodded quickly yup that's me. I would never forget a face like yours the guy said and surprisingly enough to Velma he wasn't staring at her tits while he said that. "Thanks." When she figured he was about to get up to leave he said "I can't meet the Velma Dinkley and not ask something about the gang. Meet me over dinner tomorrow night around 7 at Olive Garden?" He passed her his phone number written neatly. She took the paper stupidly, "I'm Alexei by the way, does this work for you?" She stuttered "b-b-b- but of course! Um I mean I'm pretty sure I can squeeze this in." Smooth move Velma what the fuck she thought to herself Alexei merely smiled and said "Great! See you tomorrow!"

Velma was thunderstruck. A handsome man had actually come in, given her his number, and not been a total pervert about it. Maybe this will be different from the other dumbass dates I've been on lately, which honestly have been few and far between. Her entire family continued to pressure her to date Shaggy, still not getting it through their one track minds that best friend were hard to find, even harder to find a female and a male who were adults who could stay friends and keep it that way. Surprisingly enough, Velma and Shaggy had no problem keeping it in the "friend zone" as Daphne referred to it. They had only kissed once and it was more of as a "to say we did it" kind of thing. The two swore up and down they had no feelings for each other beyond best friends, but they had decided to test it one day. It had been a quick peck and nothing had been said of it since. Velma was glad this hadn't affected their friendship. The two had known each other forever and were very close, but came from totally different worlds. Shaggy and Scooby both worked at a tutoring center in town. Scooby was pretty much the greeter and Shaggy, despite being a grade A stoner, was intelligent and enjoyed helping people out with basic classes from middle school up to college. Despite him getting his GED, Shaggy did a lot of teaching himself one on one and was good at what he did. Velma had had quite a few girls come in her store who, when they found out who she was, practically begged for Shaggy's number. She usually gave it to them at Shaggy's request, but Shaggy didn't care much for dating. He was such a homebody when he wasn't working or hanging out with friends. This contrasted greatly with the type of women who seemed to be interested in him, mostly the night life or bum types, unfortunately.

Velma couldn't help but think about the Alexei person throughout the day and as she closed up the store for the day, wonder absently what the rest of the gang was doing now.

A/N: This first few chapters will be a bit nostalgic for poor Velma, but I promise the mood will lift very soon :)


	3. Hanging Out

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Scooby and the gang aren't mine.

Velma usually loved sitting in her bookstore and brainstorming or just re-reading one of her many dogeared favorites after hours, usually in the mystery or sci fi sections, but not today. As soon as 7pm hit, Velma was flipping the "closed" sign forward and practically power walking out the door. She hadn't had anyone approach her in, well ever, excluding a few of Shaggy's friends, which she preferred not to date, even if they were cute, because it would create a rift between her and her best friend.

She checked her phone. Daphne: Velms! You better not be holed up in that bookstore right now. It's a damn beautiful day and you better be enjoying it. Love you girl :)

She quickly replied, haha don't worry not today. Something fun happened at work, tell you in person later,

Daphne must have been watching her phone because not 10 seconds later Velma's phone vibrated again, Is it juicy? :]

Velma actually grinned, Very. And she could just picture Daphne's expression and actions as she tried to figure out what exactly was so juicy. I love my friends. Velma thought.

Her only other text was from Shaggy, Want to grab burgers after work? Me and Scoob have had the munchies alllll day long! *_*

Velma replied with a "of course! See you at your place in 15?"

To which Shaggy replied with an all caps response of YES!-Scooby and Shaggy.

Though she was a tad disappointed Alexei hadn't texted her yet, she decided not to dwell on it. After all, he had said tomorrow night. She held back a squeal of excitement as she hopped in her dark blue Volkswagen Beetle. What could she say? She had a thing for the cute little cars. Velma turned her radio on to her favorite oldies station and sang along to a song she knew as she swiftly but safely navigated the familiar roads to Shaggy and Scooby's. The two lived in a nice apartment, two story, two bedroom, basically the guys were living the dream. She parked at the street, carefully positioning her car to make the chances of somebody door dinging her as low as humanly possible.

Velma was still humming along to the song "Sugarpie Honeybunch" that had been on the radio early, taking the stairs two at a time. She knocked on the door, "Scooby! Shaggy! I'm here!"

The door opened immediately with Scooby knocking her over, luckily the shag carpet rug that the two insisted on having cushioned her fall. Hah, and to think Daphne and Fred had said it was a tacky addition. "Sorry Velma" Scooby said in his dog voice. (A/N: Though theories abound, I'm using the, Scooby learned how to talk and is pretty much a humanly functioning dog theory. Also, I don't feel like typing in his accent (?) but feel free to read it ever how you wish :) )

Velma rubbed Scooby's head and handed him a Scooby snack from her jacket pocket. "I figured I would see you later. You guys about ready for burgers? I have big news."

"What's the big news?" Scooby asked with his mouth full of Scooby Snack.

"Where's Shaggy? I want to tell both of you together." Velma looked around the surprisingly clean apartment. When the two weren't working or chilling, they generally cleaned or worked on some sort of project.

Shaggy walked around the corner. His shirt was bunched up and his hair was soaked. "Flash flood?" Velma joked.

"Nope haha, just in a hurry let's take Mysty." Shaggy had, after much deliberation, decided to take the old Mystery Mobile and keep it for himself since none of the others really wanted it. Daphne now owned a heavily modified Barbie in your face pink Corvette. Fred drove a red Ferrari 458 Spyder. There were only two things the man liked spending money on: his girl and his car. Lucky for Daphne, it was in that order. And Velma was perfectly content with her Beetle.

Shaggy had removed the advertisement for the Mystery Inc. Gang, but had kept the van mostly the way it had always been. Shaggy wasn't nostaligic about many things, but the van was a rare exception. He and Scooby often camped out in it, just enjoying the starry nights and open spaces. Velma liked riding in it; it just wasn't her first choice for a daily driver.

"So what's your big news?" Scooby repeated impatiently as the trio drove off down the road. "Oh yeah, Shaggy I have great news." Scooby harrumphed. "And you too Scooby, geez." She laughed.

"Spill."

Velma milked the story, "Guess."

Scooby, who obviously hadn't put too much thought into it, simply shrugged.

Shaggy guessed. "You finished your book?"

Velma shook her head. "Better." "Damn," Shaggy grinned, "then I am truly at a loss. What could be better than finishing your book about us all, right Scoob?"

She decided to tell them now, "A guy, a really handsome Russian guy, came in today and well I think we're going on a date tomorrow."

"That's great dude. What's his name?"

Scooby interjected, "He better not be a jerk. I'll bite him."

"Do you even know how to bite someone Scoob?" Shaggy poked fun at him.

Scooby looked clueless, "It's just like eating right, except well not." The three laughed.

"Alexei. I didn't catch his last name."

"Then how do you know his name is compatible with yours?" It was a long running joke between Shaggy and Velma that they wouldn't date someone whose name didn't sound right together.

"That was the furthest thing from my mind at the time."

"Get it Velma." Shaggy elbowed her.

"Get what?" Scooby had been too busy staring out of the window to pay attention. "Somebody better get the food because I'm starving."

Velma and Shaggy shared a look.

"Burger Palace!" Scooby screamed as Shaggy whipped the mystery mobile on a dime and parked perfectly straight outside of their usual hangout.

"Like I'm starving!"

A/N: I've decided shorter chapters=faster updating so Enjoy!


	4. More Exciting News

The trio ordered their usual from Burger Palace, enjoying spending time together and just hanging out.

"So, when can we meet this guy, Velms?" Shaggy grinned.

"Yeah," Scooby mumbled with his mouth full of cheeseburger.

"You're gross," Velma poked playfully. "And chill out guys, I haven't even gone on a date with him yet, though I'm hoping it's a hot one." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"We're just teasing," Scooby said, "but when is it?"

Velma grinned, "It's tomorrow. And I have no clue what to wear or how to do my hair."

The two boys looked at each other cluelessly. "We don't ever have that problem Velms. I'm not sure if me and Scooby would be much help in that department."

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh you two. Don't worry I'm not expecting you guys to go all glitz and glam on me, I was just sharing my thoughts. That's Daphne's forte anyway."

"Speaking of which, she's calling me right now, sorry I'm taking this real quick."

The guys both waved it off because it was no trouble really.

"Daphne, slow down, what's going on?" Velma tried to slow her fast talking redheaded friend down.

"VELMA! I think I met your future boyfriend today! Alexei Gorduollo right?! Gahhhh, he's sexy, don't get jealous Fred. I'm just having girltalk."

Velma flushed considerably. "Why? How? What did you say to him?" She swore the both of them were like teenagers when they partook in girltalk.

"God no," She could practically picture Daphne rolling her eyes with her statement. "Chill out girl, I didn't tell him you want to fuck him or anything if that's what you're worried about. He came in with a proposition, like a work one."

Velma was confused, "What type of work? His last name is Gorduollo, that's pretty sexy actually."

Daphne laughed out loud, "You didn't know his last name? What the hell, Velma. Shaggy told me about you guys' rule, trust me Velma Gorduollo is fucking hot."

Daphne continued, "The work was, oh my God, can we all meet in person? As in you, me, Freddy, Shaggy, and Scooby? It kind of pertains to all of us. If we accept the job, that is."

"Not right now, but when would be good? I'm free anytime I'm not working."

Shaggy and Scooby both screamed at her at the same time, causing onlookers to give them dirty looks. They were still in public after all, "You have a date tomorrow!"

"Oh right!, So anytime before or after my date." Velma said, relaying the time to Daphne.

"Hah, she laughed, "if the date goes well enough I doubt anyone will be talking afterwards."

"Daphne." Velma warned, "Don't jinx it."

"I won't, but seriously let's all meet day after tomorrow at Fred and mine's place."

Shaggy heard because Velma had switched to speakerphone by now, "No eating out at a restaurant?" Scooby's face deflated.

"It's kind of not a conversation I want had in public guys. But don't worry I'll cook something good and maybe Velma can even help if you don't mind some burnt food parts."

"Daphne! That was one time 3 years ago." Velma was irritated at her friend's complete lack in her cooking abilities.

"I know that silly I just like teasing you, gotta run, the man's getting cranky. Meow!" Daphne hung up from her end.

"It's always hilarious hearing from her, isn't it guys?"

"Yeah, I wonder what she's going to talk to us about."

"I don't know guys, but I really hope Alexei's not needing to be bailed out of any kind of legal trouble or something. That's most of the cases Daphne and Fred get, you know?" Velma pursed her lips. She knew her knew potential beau or whatever was too good to be true.

"Let's enjoy the meal," Shaggy said, "We'll worry about that mess later, right now, more fries on the way!"

Velma and Scooby nodded and continued the meal, spirits effectively lifted.

A/N: I know it was a lot of dialogue, but more of the meat of the story will be included next time so to speak, so eagerly anticipate it! Also, thanks to my reviewer, you rock!


End file.
